Believe in Me
by DelightfulSmiles
Summary: Song Fic Oneshot Naruto centric. The world can truly be cruel even to one so young, and yet Naruto is able to remain hopeful and is able to believe in himself until the day others start to believe as well. The ability to be alone and yet hope. Please R&R!


**Believe in Me**

**Author's note:** See I told you I write a lot of song fics, it's because I think these songs have really good meaning behind them. And this particular song is one I truly thought suited Naruto really well. And this is fic is solely about Naruto – hope and the courage to move on – and about how cruel the world can be to one person. R&R PLEASE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto OR the song...which is 'Believe' by Dima Bilan, the winner of the 2008 Eurovision!

* * *

**Even when the thunder and storm begins  
I'll be standing strong like a tree in the wind  
Nothing's gonna move this mountain  
Or change my direction**

I sat there staring up at the sky thinking about how life seemed to be going for me, which in retrospection doesn't seem to be going all that well. I thought about all the looks that were filled with not dislike but hate, and to any other ten year old I wonder why.

'_What's the reason they hate me so much?_' I wondered to myself as I continued to stare up at the stars shinning so brightly.

'_I wonder if I'll ever be anyone_' I thought.

**I'm falling off that sky and I'm all alone  
The courage that's inside is gonna brake my fall  
Nothing's gonna dim my light within**

Today has been hell, I flinched at the memory of how everyone laughed at my attempts in class for a shadow clone. I remember the mocking looks on their faces, how I pretended that I had meant to do that, and that I didn't care about what they thought.

'_I'll be the Hokage...I know I will_' I thought smiling at the image of me wearing the outfit the Third wore everyday.

**But if I keep going on  
It will never be impossible, not today**

I gasped to catch my breath as I stared at the kunai I had thrown, and gave a noise of disappointment when I saw that I had missed the target except for one.

I collasped onto the floor burrying my face in my arms in despair as I thought about the so called **prodigy**, Sasuke Uchiha and his perfect aim every single time.

I heard people walking pass but didn't raise my head as I realised it was just some of the villagers that seemed to hate him so much.

"Isn't that _him_?" one asked.

"Yes...let's go before something happens to us" another answered.

And with that the voices and foot steps faded; but it didn't stop me from thinking about the other people I've heard talk about me like I was nothing.

I raised my head and concentrated on the one kunai that had hit the mark on the target. I stared at the pointed piece of metal and grinned to myself.

'_There's hope for me yet_'

**Cause I've got something to believe in  
As long as I'm breathing  
There is not a limit to what I can dream  
Cause I've got something to believe in**

I laid on my back starring up at the ceiling of my apartment thinking about all the training that I've put myself through outside of the academy. Lying there on my bed I traced the roof and the rough texture that it had; as if no one had bothered to take the care to flatten it out.

Closing my eyes I started to imagine the life that I could have in the future. One filled with friends and people that I cared for and would protect, but more importantly people who would care and protect me. The image of becoming a person, namely the Hokage, who everyone looked up to, and more over respected.

I smiled to myself knowing that if I believed and tried hard enough I could do it, I could make all my dreams come true.

**Mission to keep climbing  
Nothing else can stop me if I just believe  
And I believe in me**

"Just give up loser"

"You're such an idiot"

"Naruto that's WRONG!"

I heard different voices telling me different things but in the end all saying the same thing; that I should just give up. But I ignored each and every comment because I know what I have to do, I just have to work and keep on working until I achieve my goals.

'_If no one else will believe in me...then __**I'll**__ just believe in myself_' I thought angrily.

**Even when the world tries to pull me down  
Tell me that I can, try to turn me around  
I wont let them put my fire out, without no!**

I lay on the dusty ground of the training ground hearing the giggles and snorts of laughter surrounding me. I clenched my fist next to my head as I shut my eyes fighting away the tears that were filling my eyes.

'_Only the weak cry_' I thought getting back up and facing my opponent.

I stared into the mocking eyes of Sasuke Uchiha, I glared at him in defiance.

"Uzumaki just **stay** down...you know you can't win againist Uchiha" voices taunted me.

I glared at them all.

"Just you wait I'll be the Hokage!!" I yelled at them angrily but I was just met by mocking stares and laughter.

"Naruto please calm down" Iruka said, and I looked over to him with annoyance.

"Whatever" I mummbled and before I turned away I thought I saw a hint of a smile on Sasuke's face.

**But if I keep going on  
It will never be impossible, not today**

I continued to train by myself willing myself to get better, and getting angry when I didn't. But I knew I will never give, because I am one stubborn blonde.

'_Everything is possible_' I fired myself up before beginning again.

**Cause I've got something to believe in  
As long as I'm breathing  
There is not a limit to what I can dream**

I stood there in the park I've grown accustomed to, standing away from all the kids because they've all been told to stay away by their parents, I didn't know why but even if they left me alone all I needed right now was myself.

I smiled as I took my seat on the swing and slowly pushed myself on it, as I swung forward and backward I imagined how it would be if I was able to touch the sky one day.

**Cause I've got something to believe in  
Mission to keep climbing  
Nothing else can stop me if I just believe  
And I believe:**

Day by day I knew I was growing stronger, even if everyone else cloudn't see it I knew I was on the road to success.

'_They're all wrong...I'm not a idiot, loser or anything they call me...I'm the next Hokage_' I thought and I truly believed in myself and my dream.

**I can do it all  
Open every door  
**

**turn unthinkable to reality  
You'll see- I can do it all and more!**

Today was the day I knew it in the way Iruka was smiling proudly at me, and I felt on the verge of tears as I looked into his opened hands and saw the forehead protector out to me.

"You pass Naruto" he told me proudly smiling at me.

I stared at him feeling for the first time truly happy.

'_Is the start? Are my dreams starting to come true?_' I wondered in amazement.

**Believing  
As long as I'm breathing  
There is not a limit to what I can dream  
Believing**

I stood there with Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi-sensei feeling energetic of what was to come, my hands clenched into fists as I glanced around at my team mates, I smiled at the thought.

'_Team mates...HA! I did it! I became a ninja, next step is Hokage!_' I thought.

**Mission to keep climbing  
Nothing else can stop me if just believe**

I was getting annoyed at Sasuke and how he continued to act cool, I glared over at as he glared over at me, where as Sakura was getting read for the picture that we were about to take of the four of us, **Team Seven**.

Kakashi-sensei sighed to himself. "You two relax time to take the photo" he said in a lazy voice.

The four of us got ready for the photo, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and myself smiling where as Sasuke was being the same mopey boy he was.

After the photo was taken I looked at the three people before me and I felt a grin grow on my face.

'_I've found those who are important to me_'

**And I believe in me.**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Woah...that quite depressing yet happy for me...the whole concept of being constantly knocked down and being able to stand back up is very strong, as it reflects Naruto's character. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this Please R&R. Sorry for any mistakes along the way


End file.
